


The Chair

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loses his cell phone after Nerd HQ and you help him look for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

You walk about cleaning up the mess left by the audience after the Nerd HQ interview was over. They were a great group and hadn’t left much but you loved working for Zac so much you always made sure that when it was over, the room was left in better shape than when you got there. You didn’t want anyone having anything negative to say about your boss during ComiCon. Finishing with the seats, you walk to the stage and remove the water bottles that Tom had left there. God, that man was something else. You had been in the back of the room during Zac’s interview/bro-fest with him and he was fantastic. You had met him in passing a few times during the months of TDW shooting and he was always a complete gentleman. He wasn’t too bad too look at either.  
You throw the bottles in the recycling bin and plop down into the black leather chair still on stage. You are exhausted. All year you work toward this day and once it’s over, you are so tired. You let your head fall back against the chair and close your eyes, smiling to yourself because everything has gone so well.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, love,” you hear a voice say from the door. “I didn’t know anyone was still in here.”  
You open your eyes and look toward the door. Tom Hiddleston is standing just inside with his hand on the knob. You quickly stand up.  
“Sorry Mr. Hiddleston, I was just taking a quick break. Is there something I can help you with?” you ask him.  
“No need to apologize, darling. Please, sit back down,” he says starting toward you. “I saw you running around like crazy before and during the interview. You very much deserve the break.”   
He reaches your side as you sink back into the chair. He probably has a foot on you while you are standing, now sitting in front of him he towers over you. You look up at him and he’s smiling at you. Glancing down, your eyes hit his crotch and you glance away quickly. It’s right at eye level. Fuck, you hope he didn’t notice you checking his package out.  
“You didn’t happen to find a cell phone out here, did you love?” he asks. “Mine must have slipped out of my pocket at some point.”   
You smile at him. “Perhaps during your Velociraptor impression,” you say holding back a giggle.  
A blush reaches his cheeks. “I can’t believe I did that,” he says. “I’m never going to live it down.”  
“No, probably not,” you say laughing. “But no, I did not find a cell phone. Maybe in the cushion of the chair?” You turn and start to look around.   
He bends to his knees in front of you and starts to look on the other side. His hand brushes against your thigh and you suck your breath in sharply. Fuck, he is good looking and he smells wonderful. You lift the edge of the cushion and check underneath. He bends his head to do the same and his curls brush against your face.   
“Sorry, love,” he says but makes no move to pull back. “They’ve got a mind of their own sometimes.”   
“Uh…no problem,” you mutter. He’s so fucking close to you that you are having a hard time breathing.   
“I’m sorry, Tom, but I don’t think your phone is here,” you say, willing him to get up and leave before you throw yourself at him and make a fool out of yourself.  
“No, it doesn't look like it,” he says, still on his knees in front of you. He places his hands on either arm of the chair so that he is blocking your way out. Jesus, you can count every freckle on his face. He leans in and his lips are a breath away from yours.  
“May I?” he asks.  
You nod your head and he closes the slight distance between the two of you. His lips meet your and his tongue runs along your full bottom lip. You gasp and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You just say fuck it and let your instincts take over. You reach up and slide your hands into his hair. Pulling slightly, you slide your tongue over his. He growls and pulls you up out of the chair and into his arms.  
He turns and sits in the chair, your mouths never separating. Your legs straddle his lap and you can feel his cock hardening against the building wetness between your legs. You pull your lips away from his and yank on his curls, forcing his head back and exposing his neck to you. You run your tongue over his Adam’s apple and up to his jaw line. He groans and slides his hand down your back to your ass.   
“Tom if we are going to do this, it is going to have to be quick. They are coming in 20 minutes to break down the set,” you tell him as you reach between his legs and run your nails over his cock. “Can you be quick?”   
“Love, I don’t think I have a choice at this point,” he says pulling your dress up to expose your panties.   
You undo his belt and pants and pull his cock out. He’s huge and ridiculously hard. He slides your panties to the side and dips a finger inside your pussy.  
“You are so wet for me,” he says sliding another in. “Fuck.”  
“Put your cock in me, Tom,” you tell him. “We can discuss how wet I am later.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says as he slides himself between your lips.   
He pushes his cock all the way to the hilt and you start to rock your hips back and forth on his lap. You always come quickly this way and today is no exception. After a few minutes you can feel yourself starting to tense as your orgasm approaches.   
“Fuck, Tom, I’m going to come,” you tell him.  
“Thank fuck, I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to be able to hold out,” he says. He grabs your hips and slams you down on his cock. The violent crushing of your bodies sends you over the edge. Your pussy walls grip his cock and you feel his hands clamp down on your hips as he comes seconds after your do.  
You rest your forehead against his as the two of you recover from your orgasms.   
“Well,” he says. “I guess we finally figured out the point of this ridiculous chair.”


End file.
